It's a marvelous night
by nolabell66
Summary: Ruth is looking forward to a few days off Dean Ambrose has something else planned. Some strong language.


**Song credit Van Morris "Moondance "**

 **The stories contained herein are based upon real people but are a work of fiction for the sole purpose of entertainment. Any story written and presented is the fictional work of the individual writer/author, is not deemed to be fact and any similarity to fact is purely coincidental.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jonathan took one last look around. It was perfect, her favorite meal would be ready. He had her favorite songs on the IPod. And he was about one hundred percent sure, she would like the dress he picked. One last touch would be the flowers. He walked around the room again, rechecking it all had to be perfect. The knock on the door startled him, he looked through the peep hole. "Flowers for Jonathan Good," a young man read the clip broad in front of him. Jonathan took them, sign the paper and with out so much as a thank you closed the door. He smiled to himself. Tonight would be prefect, she would see.

That nights house show went off as planned. Everyone was looking forward to a few days off. Ruth started making her way out of the building. She couldn't wait to get home. She had been with the WWE for a little more than a mouth. She had been hired as part of production. So far it was great, but the travel was hard to get use to. She was a pretty girl and her out going personality made it easy to make friends. Working in a bussiness with far more man than woman, flirting happened. Ruth certainly wasn't looking for anything as far as a realtionship.

"You out," Jimmy , one of the lighting guys called.

"Yeah," Ruth waved," see you next week." As Ruth turned she noticed Jonathan aka Dean Ambrose, standing by the door. She gave him a weak smile. He made her feel a little uneasy. Sometimes she wondered how much of Dean Ambrose was a charter. "You leaving," Jonathan asked as her hand went for the door.

"Yeah, 1am flight," Ruth held her bag close.

"You have a wait," Jonathan smiled," I couldn't get out till tomorrow morning." Ruth just looked at him. "I have a room, you could hang there if you wanted."

"Oh, I ," Ruth's brain raced to think of a reason to say no. "You probably are."

"Wouldn't be a problem. Hate to think of you sitting in an airport by yourself." Dean answered. "We can walk from here." He opened the door, waiting for her to start out. Ruth started walking, she wasn't sure why. It wasn't that she didn't like Jonathan, he could make her laugh. It was just sometimes she swear she caught him just stairing at her. It sent chills down her, he could flip on a dime. One then once she was not sure if he was joking. It was as if a cloud came over him.

As as they walked neither said much. Ruth checked her phone as the elevator climbed, finally hitting the floor. "Down the hall ," Jonathan pointed. Ruth just walked, it was already 10. Hour max and she would be on her way to the airport. Maybe he would just fall asleep.

Jonathan opened the door letting Ruth walk in. The lights were low, and all around the room were stargazer lilies. There had to be three dozen, the room had filled with the smell. Ruth stopped, her mouth fall open. "Wow," she turned to him, "you got some welcome package.

"Their your favorites," Jonathan smiled. Ruth sprung around again, was he saying they were all for her? "I got your bag," before Ruth could say anything, Jonathan had snatched get bag tossing it. "You know," Ruth tried to see were it landed, "I should go."

"You have time," Jonathan stood in front of the door. "Plus dinner will be here."

"What," Ruth questioned,"dinner."

"Italian," Jonathan smiled quite pleased at himself. "But you should get changed before it comes. Everything is in the bathroom."

"Jonathan what," Ruth was past nervous, he was talking dinner, and flowers. And changing, changing into what?

"Go on," he waved toward the bathroom," dinner will be here."

"Jonathan," Ruth started to back up. "I should get to the airport, I don't." Jonathan follwed every step she took. Her heart was starting to race, and it seemed harder to breathe. "I will call a cab." Where was her bag?

"No," Jonathan snapped, "I worked really hard. I don't even like flowers." Ruth tried to figure out what was going on. Why was all this here, how did he know all this?

"But I have a flight," Ruth throat burned, and her eyes watered. He was really scaring her, there was the look in his eyes. It was like he saw something different. Not the reality they were in, but one of his own.

"Go, look at the dress," he pointed smiling. He didn't want her crying. Tonight was sopost to be special. "It is blue, you love blue." Ruth looked in the bathroom. A long dress hung from the shower rod. The top was a halter top, with a long flowing skirt. "I think you will look really pretty." Ruth could feel tears running.

"Jonathan," Ruth choked out.

"Go," he shoved her. Ruth stumbled, holding her hands out to stop from falling. She looked back stepping in, she closed the door locking it. She leaned against the wall sobbing. What was going on? She wanted to go home, call someone, maybe she could scream. Jonathan banged on the door,"come on!" Her hands shook as she took the dress down. She hurried and undress pulling the dress on. She knew he was on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath opening the door. He was right there waiting. "See," he took her hands pulling her out," you look pretty." Ruth kept her eyes down. Looking at him scared her. She looked back at the door, she could make it, at least get to the hall, maybe someone would hear her. She pulled her hands away, smoothing out her dress. She took one step back, turning not looking back she bolted for the door. She grabbed the handle, getting the door just opened, before Jonathan was behind her slamming it shut, Ruth screamed as loud as she could. Jonathan wrapped his hand over her mouth, pulling her back. "What the fuck," he screamed pushing her to the ground. "I do all this, and you pull that. It is late people are trying to sleep!"

"Why," Ruth tried to pull herself up.

"I really went out of my way," Jonathan yanked her up, hold both her arm tight, " and you do that!"

"You are hurting me," Ruth could feel his fingers pushing into her skin. She looked him and in the eyes. He stopped letting go of her arm, wiping her tears. "Dinner will be here," his voice was soft. "Come on," he walked her over to the table, pulling out a chair. The knock made her jump. "See," Jonathan smiled.

"Sir," a large man stood the door, " we got a call about a scream."

"Oh," Jonathan laughed,"I surprised my girlfriend." He stood blocking the mans view of Ruth. "She stepped out, sorry about that."

"Alright," the man shook his head," just it is late. Hey, you are Dean Ambrose," the man said with a laugh.

"One and only," Jonathan smiled.

"Listen I know you are not working, but my nephew loves you. Would you mind," the man found a piece of paper and pen.

"Sure," Jonathan took signed," again sorry for the noise."

He closed the door, walking back to Ruth. Ruth could see the anger in his face, she left herself already backing away as he came toward her. Thankfully there was another knock. "Finally," Jonathan wiped back to the door. Dinner was rolled in, the smell made Ruth's stomach turn. "I got Itailin, " Ruth only looked at her plate.

"Now what the hell is wrong," Jonathan slammed his hand on the table.

"Nothing," Ruth managed to get out.

"Than fucking eat," he barked at her. Ruth took her folk at took the smallest amount she could. She tried to keep back the tears, while figuring out what he wanted. "So you like working here?" Jonathan asked, as if they were a normal couple having a normal meal. Ruth nodded, and looked back at her plate. "Oh come on," Jonathan 's sat back wiping his mouth. "It has to be better than that."

"I like my job," Ruth's voice shook.

"Now come on," Jonathan's voice grew louder, " I see you with all the other guys. You are all smiles, giggles, doing that hair twirl thing. You got nothing to say now?" Ruth didn't know how to answer. Is that how she came off? Like some boy crazy teenager. "I bet if Colby, Randy or Joe were here you'd have something to say." His voice was getting loud again. "Think they would go to all this trouble? I have seen how Cobly treat girls! And Joe, he is married with a kid!"

"I know," Ruth pulled her lips in swallowing a sob. "I don't," She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't lie," Dean yelled, his fist hitting the table, causing the plates to jump. "I hate liars!"

"I don't know," Ruth could bearly get out what she was trying to say.

"I just wanted a night to show you, to get to know you. I went to all this trouble." Jonathan held his hands up.

"You keep saying that," Ruth yelled back in frustration.

"Well I did," he leaned over the table inches from her face. "I try to be nice, I found out all the things you like. Trust me Cobly would have you on your knees by now.. Hell, he won't even get you cab fare to get home." Ruth tried to calm herself, slow her breathing down, "I hardly see Cobly."

"But he sees you," his voice was almost soft. "They all see you. And they say things,". Jonathan leaned back. Ruth was relieved he was away from her.

"Look I just want to go home, please ," Ruth closed her eyes.

"You would do it, wouldn't you," Jonathan's eyes narrowed.

"Do what," Ruth asked.

"You all alike, just to say you have been there," a smirk clawed across his face, it scared her more than him screaming. "Bet they don't have to work hard for you. Just smile, tell you how pretty you are. God, I bet you are getting wet right now." The things he said were crude and cruel. Ruth tried to sit quite, anything to keep him from going off again. "You all think it is easy, you all see the fame and money. But what happens when that is over? You can't do this forever. What happens when your bodies can't take it? When someone younger comes along?"

"Your career just started," Ruth blurted out.

"Just started," Jonathan huffed,"I busted my ass for years." He shook his head.

"I am sorry I didn't know," Ruth wiped her eyes.

"You are a good person," Jonathan smiled at her. "I see it," he stopped. Ruth was almost dizzy. He was all over the place. One minute she was a whore, and did nothing right, the next he was quite and almost gentle.

"I don't know what you want," Ruth whimpered.

"A nice dinner, to talk," Jonathan answered as if he couldn't figure out why she was having such a problem.

"Why didn't you just ask,". Ruth wiped her nose.

"Like you would have said yes," Jonathan huffed. "I have been dealing with your kind forever. You wouldn't give me the time of day. Or you would make some excuse." He sat crossing his arms over his chest. "Or you would take pity, but I never hear from you again. I always wonder why not me? What is so great about that guy. Why I am always the one who is just the friend. The one they don't like that way." Ruth didn't answer, guilt rose in her. He was right.

"So you kidnap me," Ruth shook her head, almost laughing.

"You came on your own," he shot up, pointing his finger at her," don't twist this!"

"Than I can go," Ruth asked. Jonathan sat back down, a look of hurt came over him.

"You don't want to stay," he whispered," I told you." Ruth felt torn she wanted to run, get the hell out of there. But he honestly looked sad. Like a little boy, who truly didn't know what he did wrong.

"I have a flight," Ruth bit her lip, trying to explain.

"Why stargazers," he asked looking off.

"My mom," Ruth answered, " they were the flowers at her funeral."

"How'd she die," his tone was flat.

"Cancer," Ruth answered.

"My mom was a drug accident," Jonathan rubbed his hands over his face.

"Sorry," Ruth said.

"But hey," he clapped his hands," made me who I am. What does kill us," he laughed. " I am a fucking mess," He shook his head, maybe he realized what he was doing. "Clearly she taught me no people skills. Guess I still have some really bad mommy issues." He wet his lips, "How'd we get so serious?" He stood walking over to Ruth taking her by the hand. "I have one more surprised," he lead her to the middle of the room. He let her hand go walking to the night stand. Ruth held her breathe, _"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance,"_ he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. His chin rested against the top of her head. Maybe she was over tired but Ruth leaned into him, letting her arms wrap around him, "you smell nice," he whispered, she could hear the smile on his face.

 _"And the nights magic seems to whisper and hush_

 _and all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush."_

"Jonathan," Ruth looked up at him. He looked down, they held each other's gaze, "maybe."

"I know," Jonathan voice filled with sadness, "just let me have this." She nodded placing her head on her chest. She didn't feel threatened, just sad.

" _One more moon dance with you in the moonlight_

 _on a magic night_

 _la, la, la, la in the moonlight_

 _Can't I just have one more dance with you my love."_

The room was quite, Ruth pushed back putting some space between them, " I mean I know this wasn't," Jonathan stopped.

"Why don't I call Joe," Ruth wanted to cry again, not for herself this time.

"I hate to brother him, " Jonathan shook his head. "He is with his family," he held her hand, " he is a really good dad."

"He is your friend he won't mind," Ruth looked around,"let me have your phone." Slowly Jonathan handed it to her. "I just, I don't know why. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I think you just need some help," Ruth smiled bushing her hand across his cheek.

"I would fucking say," Jonathan laughed through his tears. "I know I fucked up, but," he looked down, "I wish you," he stopped not letting himself finish.

"Joe," he heard her voice," Jonathan needs your help."

Joe manage to get back, calling Paul filling him in. Both showed up, Paul called their staff doctor. "You sure you are ok," Joe asked again.

"Yes," Ruth shook her head, watching the doctors talking to Jonathan.

"I should have seen it," Joe put his hands on his hips looking up. "He has been really off," Joe looked over at his friend. He looked so sad, almost child like. Jonathan had a lot of demons, many from childhood. He kept them at bay most times,"he got a good heart," Joe looked over at Ruth. "He had it rough growing up. He tries," Joe's voice faded.

The he doctor walked to Paul, "he needs some inpatient help," he looked over at Jonathan. "He is very sorry for this."

"Whatever he needs," Paul shook his head.

"Will he be ok," Ruth spoke up.

"In time," the doctor nodded. Joe walked over sitting next to him, Ruth watched them talk. She was glad he had Joe, his heart was as big as he was. She really felt that was what Jonathan was looking for, a friend, someone to love and he could love back. Just somehow that got very twisted.

The doctor let Jonathan know it was time to go, he turned hugging Joe. "Anything you need bro," Joe fought his own tears. Paul walked up giving him a hug, " just get better, nothing else to worry about," Paul took Jonathan's face in his hands pulling him close,"you have no worries, just come back healthy." Jonathan nodded. They started to the door,"oh ," Jonathan stopped in front of Ruth," sorry you missed your flight."

"It's ok," she smiled at him," I hope everything works out." Jonathan shook his head, "keep the dress, you do look really pretty in it." Ruth watched the doctor lead him away. "Why Moondance," Paul asked looking down, at the I pod. Joe shrugged, looking at Ruth. "Maybe it said what he couldn't," Ruth ran her hands through her hair.

Joe and Paul helped Ruth get her things together, and making sure she had a way home. She didn't want the cops called. It really wouldn't have helped. She really wanted him to get help. He seemed so torn. Not the good that was there was real. She hoped that part of him would win out. Ruth stopped taking one Lily with her. They would forever mean something different now. A quote from Stephen King entered her mind, " Monsters are real. Ghost are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."


End file.
